fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
"A brute. Strong, unrelenting, fearless. He had no qualms when being told to do the unpleasant, the morally questionable, because despite what many thought of him he knew he was, at his core, '''a' soldier, and his actions inevitably served the greater good." '' Fire (also referred to as "The Red Eye") is a hybrid of both man and machine who was designed by an unknown paramilitary organization to act as their deadliest assassin. Eventually Fire became self-aware, broke free of their control and escaped. He is currently independent, a "gun-for-hire". He carries out his tasks with precise efficiency, however he is not flawless. Biography Fire was originally created to be a war-machine, following the organization's orders without question. His missions varies from assassinations and stealth operations, to demolitions. Survivor accounts have nicknamed him "The Red Eye" due to the very limited knowledge they have on him. Eventually Fire realized what was happening and became self-conscious, so he plotted an escape. He did manage to escape, but barely. The organization are currently tracking him down, hunting him and hoping to bring Fire back under their control. At the moment he is an assassin that works for various militias and mob bosses. Personality Before his break-out, Fire had no real ''personality. He was programmed to be ruthlessly efficient and unfeeling. The perfect traits for an assassin. When he became self-aware, that's when he ''truly ''began to feel emotions. Cold and calculating, Fire is albeit snarky but knows what it'll take to get the job done. He tries not to let his newfound emotions mess with his life, but it usually gets the best of him. Fire lacks social skills, having been a weapon for all of his life. He's quick to turn down an offer for help. Despite his antisocial tendencies, he wishes to find people he can trust. He has anger issues which make him either more dangerous or more vulnerable. Appearance Fire is 7'5 and weighs nearly 1,000 lbs. His armor was designed to not only protect him, but also intimidate his enemies. Despite it's impressive design, it clearly lacks camouflage. Under his armor he has a glass eye and black hair. Skills and Abilities While Fire has no superpowers, he is '''enhanced'; meaning maintaining the same abilities of a normal human but has vastly improved. He is highly-trained in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat, is an expert marksman, skilled at lockpicking and coming up with strategic plans. Fire possesses metahuman strength, being able to lift 50+ tons and leap incredible distances. He is also incredibly durable, but is by no means invincible. He is also bilingual, knowing how to speak Spanish, Russian, Chinese, French, and German. His reaction time is instant and has impressive agility, reflexes, and speed. His power armor grants him even more abilities. It enhances his strength and speed even further, gives him an awareness of his surroundings, allows him to see lightly-cloaked opponents, and allows him to carry a wide range of firearms. The gauntlets he wears have built-in flamethrowers, keeping to his namesake. Trivia '- '''Fire is incredibly vulnerable to water and electricity; the latter could even knock him unconscious. '- 'He originated in Canada. - Fire doesn't know that he is partially human. '- '''Fire has an intense hatred for aliens. For some reason. Category:Fan Characters Category:Character Category:Evil Characters Category:Robots/Androids Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Hybrid